ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Delilah-Nasia Relationship
|familytree = Sistas |firstmet = OFIBTY wiki}} The Delilah-Nasia Relationship is the relationship between Delilah and Nasia. They are often reffered to as Nalah or Nalilah. Trivia *When they first met, Delilah would often think Nasia was Nadia and vice versa. *Delilah often makes fun of Nasia but in a playful manner. *They have been described as the "Brittana" of the wiki, Delilah being most like Santana becuase of her promiscuous and sarcastic personality and Nasia being most like Brittany because of her innocent and naïve personality. *Together, they are half of the original females on the wiki, the other two being Ellie and Sam. *They both come from the North East of America, Delilah being from New York and Nasia being from Maryland. *They both love JakeyWakey despite Nasia being slightly a bit more in love. *On musical aspects they tend to disagree on everything, mostly with Nasia having no clue who any of the musicians Delilah listens to are. * Are being referred to as the female Jyler. *They have a secret admirer. *They also have been described as the "Mori" of the wiki. Delilah being like Tori with her bubbly personality and Nasia being like Maya for her thoughtful personality. *They are also being called the "Peffy" of the wiki. Delilah being like Effy with her badass attitude and Nasia being like Pandora with her ditzy personality. **So, im ditzy huh? / **Yes, yes you are hehe love ya *Also, they are being called the "Naomily" of the wiki. Delilah being like Naomi with her badass and sarcastic personality and Nasia being like Emily with her sweet and innocent personality. *It's funny how no one calls them the "Mori/Peffy" of the wiki (except maybe Delilah), even though the trivia says that. **Don't sass me **So true ^^ **Or Brittana **Or the female Jyler (the original one is the female one) **THE WIKI VERSION OF NAOMILY http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/b/ba/Icon-rock.gif *It has been confirmed that Delilah was in a relationship with Nasia. E! has discovered some pretty edgy pics. Nasia sat down with E! to chat about the relationship. Take a look! "I'm honestly not talking to you fuckholes right now, I'm not even sure why I came here for this bullshit. Delilah's waiting for me at my apartment anyways." E! then tried to contact Delilah, and she left us a message back. Here's what she said: "Fuck you dipshits. I mean like, seriously? Nasia is MINE. Not yours. So fuck off before I go all Miley Cyrus apeshit on your fatasses." ** ** * Delilah is taking after her sister by using the saying "Omj" which stands for "Oh my Josh" * Delilah enjoys vandalizing Nasia's page. * Delilah calls Nasia, "Nasija". * Delilah is very mad Nasija won't tell Delilah her actual first name. Category:Relationships Quotes Delilah: I'm the pretty one Nasia: we can both be pretty Delilah: but I'm the pretty smart and popular one Nasia: fuckyou Delilah: ok fine i'll give u smart Nasia: thanks Delilah: cuz im not a nerd Nasia: im not a nerd maybe a lil but nope Delilah: u stupid bitch Nasia: ugh i'll just keep smiling terd assfucker |saidby = Delilah and Nasia}} Nasia: no* spelling error Justin: lol Delilah: go fuck urself }} Delilah: OHHHHHHH SO NOW THE TRUTH COMES OUT YOU'RE A FAKEEEEE Nasia: Atleast im not the one getting a boob job }} Category:Relationships